Marauder Chatroom Rewritten
by PolarBearMagus
Summary: The epilogue to the original story, identifying the meaning of Lily's screen-name. Basically a fluffy Lily and James one-shot


A/N to old fans: SUCCESS!!!!!!! I found the second-to-last chapter of Marauder Chatroom written down in my planner, so the story is not completely lost forever! I shall rewrite it (in due time), though I will not post it here again. (I will let fans know where I eventually post it) But for now, here's the rewritten last chapter, from a slightly different direction. (think of it as an alternative scene, haha)

To new fans: welcome! (In case you don't know, I wrote a chat-story - and yes, I know they didn't have the internet or instant messaging, that's not the point - about James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily, along with assorted other characters. This story was deleted by the site for being in chat-script, and then my harddrive crashed before I could re-post it, so I lost everything.) Anyway, all you really need to know about this one-shot type chapter is that Lily's screenname is lilyReDFeather, and the boys could never figure out what it meant; when asked directly, she never answered the question, but would sign off. This scene, taking place in 5th or 6th year, is why:

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything mentioned within them.

* * *

Lily was taking out her books for class when she heard the worst sound she could imagine: four boys sliding into the desks behind her. She winced as Potter argued in an over-loud voice right behind her head, "Puddlemere's going down fast, in my opinion. They're going to have to re-build the team from the ground up if they want a shot at the Cup."

"Yeah, and we all know that's not going to happen any time soon," Remus replied. "Now the Kestrels, they've got some serious potential if they can get their beaters up to speed."

"No way," protested Black. "Have you even seen those Harpies? What I wouldn't give to watch them in _and_out of practice."

The boys all laughed, and Lily had to work very hard not to snort in disgust. Unfortunately, she couldn't help but turn around to face them. "I'll thank you not to make rude comments in my presence, Black," she sniffed. "And that goes for all of you as well," she added to the others.

"Oh, we're so _sorry_, Evans," Black said hurriedly.

"Yes,_mortified_ at having given offense," agreed Potter with what he considered his charming smile.

Lily whipped around with a "humph," but that didn't stop the mocking.

"Completely_torturing_ ourselves for having _bothered_ you."

"Absolutely_distraught_ at the idea of making you _uncomfortable_."

"That will do, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter," ordered Professor McGonagall as she swept into the classroom. Lily didn't have to turn around to know that they were grinning at each other for annoying her and getting away with it. Boys were so immature. "Today's will be a practical lesson," the professor continued, "transfiguring turtles into teapots. You may begin when ready."

Lily pulled her turtle closer to her and became absorbed in her work. She found transfiguration usually required a great deal of concentration. Charms and potions were more to her liking.

Near the end of class, just as she was putting the finishing touches on her willow-pattern, the sound of fluttering behind her broke her reverie. Without thinking, she turned around, and came face to face with an exotic red bird.

She gasped. "Beautiful," she whispered, tracing its gorgeous plumage with her eyes. The bird blinked at her, then flapped its wings again, scattering a few feathers across the table.

"Thanks," said Potter.

With a start she came to her surroundings. The other boys had finished cooing over their friends' lastest masterpiece and were returning to their own assignments. Occassionally they sneaked glances at her, but no more. Potter was watching her, not malicious, not mocking, but curious. More to cover her awkwardness than anything else she asked, "_You_made this?" as she tenderly smoothed the feathers on its head.

He nodded. "I finished my teapot half an hour ago. I got bored."

She failed to hide her surprise. What would he be able to accomplish if he ever actually applied himself to his studies, instead of goofing off and pranking?

They watched as the bird chirped and started to walk over to Black's side of the desk. He casually pulled some food out of his bag and began feeding it, not seeming to care in the least that his best mate had just created a beautiful bird out of a teapot.

"You want to keep it?"

She looked up, surprised. "What? You mean for good?"

"Well yeah. I don't know what to do with it. But you," and the intensity of his voice startled her, "you like him and he likes you. I think the two of you would do very well together. I'd like to see him have a happy home. And if he acts up you just have to have him poor tea once in a while." And then Potter smiled, at her, at the bird, at this ideal he held of a perfect house.

"I - I can't," she said lowly. Something inside of her cracked off and fell away, like a melting glacier, and she couldn't catch it. She could see the reflection of this feeling doubled in Potter's eyes, though he tried to hide it.

"Oh, okay then," he said.

"It's just, my parents don't allow pets, Horatio was just an exception, to bring me mail. But they'd never..."

The bell rung, marking the end of class, and they both jumped.

"I understand, Evans," he said. "Truly."

He whistled, and the exotic red bird flew to his outstretched arm and he followed his friends out of the classroom. Remus stretched out a hand to tap its head. "We'll set him free, to be with his own kind!"

"And give him a thumping good party before he heads off," demanded Black, and they all laughed as they filed out the door. The many examples of the spectrum from turtle to teapot that had been created over the hour were _Evanesco_'ed with one wave of McGonagall's wand as she left.

Lily stayed at her desk for a long time, long after the bird's chirps and the boys laughter had finished echoing down the hall. With a sigh, she stood up. Her bag got caught on the desk behind hers, and she wrenched it free. A scrap of red flew past the corner of her eye. She turned. It was one of the bird's long red feathers, knocked off the desk and free-floating through the air towards the ground.

She watched it for a second, a million thoughts about seing that feather and being that feather flicking through her mind until one idea stayed. In one movent, she snatched the feather from the air and slid it into her bag, between her potions and divination books, and left the room.

* * *

A/N: A heartfelt thanks to everyone who loved the original story - I have not forgotten you, nor am I likely to! I hope you enjoy the new version as much or even more! 


End file.
